Motorcycles can be significantly damaged from stationary tip-over incidents and from sliding incidents. Generally, the portion of the motorcycle (other than the handlebars) that extends the furthest laterally from the centerline of the motorcycle, such as the frame or a fuel tank, will be subjected to the most significant forces during these incidents. As such, these portions of the motorcycle can be significantly damaged. In some situations, the damage can be so severe that these portions of the motorcycle have to be replaced.
Devices known as frame sliders can be mechanically fastened to the motorcycle to protect certain areas from damage during a sliding incident. The frame slider includes a bolt that is mechanically fastened to the motorcycle frame and a replaceable, cylindrically shaped puck that is positioned over a portion of the bolt. The puck can be made from many materials, including plastic and metal.
Since frame sliders are mechanically fastened to the motorcycle frame with a threaded fastener, a lot of preparation work is needed to attach the frame slider to the motorcycle. Typically, an engine mounting bolt or some other bolt is removed and the frame slider bolt is installed in its place. However, on many motorcycles, a fairing or other body panel is positioned over the engine mounting bolt. Thus, a hole needs to be cut into the fairing so the frame slider can extend through the fairing.